


Another day at the library

by JustARandomWriter



Category: Women's soccer
Genre: F/F, UCLA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomWriter/pseuds/JustARandomWriter
Summary: Mallory got caught staring at Jessie.. again





	Another day at the library

Anika and Mallory had a free period so they decided to spend their free time in the library catching up with homework. Anika looked up from her book and couldn't help but grin as she caught Mallory looking across the room. She was staring at their teammate and Mallory's roommate, Jessie Fleming, who also was spending her free time in the library. 

"You're staring again," Anika said pointedly. 

"What?! No I wasn't," Mallory replied under her breath as she lowered her head, returning her attention back to the book.

"You're practically drooling." 

"No I'm not, shut up, you're insane!" said Mallory, using the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe her mouth.

"Right," Anika shook her head and rolled her eyes. She wore an evil grin as she returned her attention towards her book, her palm pressed against her chin. She added, "Yeah, you're right, what would you ever see in Jessie?"

"Why would you say that?" Mallory asked defensively, taken aback by Anika's question. "There's nothing wrong with her. "

Anika bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent the smirk from spreading across her lips. From the looks of Mallory's reaction, it seemed that she had hit a nerve. 

"I don't know Mal," Anika shut her book and leaned her elbow against it. "You two are so different from each other. Plus, she's a stick in the mud."

"You got it all wrong," Mallory argued hotly, shaking her head in disagreement. "Jessie is amazing, funny, beautiful, smart-"

Mallory's eyes widened as she looked at Anika, who was grinning from ear to ear. She let out a sigh of frustration as Anika started to laugh. 

"I can't believe I fell for that," Mallory sighed slowly, scolding herself. 

"Doesn't matter," Anika replied as she grabs Mallory's shoulder and lifts her up from her seat. "Go over there and ask her out."

Meanwhile, Jessie was extremely focused on studying. She had her textbook open, her laptop sitting in front of her, and a notebook laying across the table. She had a test coming up and she really needed to study. Even though she knew most of the information, she still wanted to go over the material. By the second hour in the library, her brain was fried and her music playlist had gone through once and stopped. She was about to get up and call it a day until she heard familiar voices. She pretended to continue studying but she was listening in on the conversation happening a couple tables away instead. When she realized that Anika and Mallory were bantering, a smile crept upon her face and she had to bite her lip to prevent from laughing- those two together were always comedic. Her eyes were reading her notes but she wasn't comprehending the information in front of her but rather the information she was listening to. And then she realized what Anika and Mallory were talking about and her heart nearly stopped.

"Jessie is amazing, funny, beautiful, smart-" spoke Mallory. Jessie's cheeks turned bright red and she suddenly couldn't comprehend anything.

"Hey," Mallory stood in front of the Canadian with a nervous smiles.

"What's up?" Shutting her laptop and setting it aside she looks up to turn her attention to her teammate.

"Uh, I know this is out of nowhere and you're probably busy- " Jessie couldn't help but to rolls her eyes as Mallory ramble on.

"I would love to go out with you." Jessie said loudly. She glanced down at her watch and quickly stood up from her seat and began packing her stuff, once everything was secure inside her book bag she looks up at Mallory, noticing the young girl looking at Jessie in shock. " I'll see you at practice."

Giving Mallory a small smile she pushed the chair in and walks out of the library leaving a disbelief Mal still standing at the same spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot. Thanks to wosobsessed159 for checking my story.


End file.
